


Art - When You Troll, Carry You I Will

by verhalen



Series: Fanart [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Crack, Fanart, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Ain't Right, I REGRET NOTHING, Meme, Photomanip, Photomanipulation, Photoshop, Sorry Not Sorry, Yoda is a Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: A photomanip based onthe iconic picture of Daisy Ridley (Rey) carrying Mark Hamill (Luke Skywalker) around the way Luke had to carry Yoda, now with Yoda, Dooku, and Qui-Gon Jinn.  I don't own any of this and am not making any money from it, I just played with some stuff in photoshop for fun and this is the sum of the parts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They're probably on Serenno (the cars can fly, ok?) in an outtake scene from one of my AUs.
> 
> Dooku wouldn't be caught dead wearing this outfit unless of course he could get back at whoever made him wear such a thing, such as being carried around like he used to carry Yoda, for example. 
> 
> The title of this is from the "when you fall, catch you I will" line Yoda says to Dooku in _Dark Rendezvous._


End file.
